


Slow Down

by accio_spaceman



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Tatennant - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_spaceman/pseuds/accio_spaceman
Summary: "I wish we could stay here forever."Requested by "thegingergoddess" on Tumblr.





	Slow Down

“Doc-TOR!”

He sighed. He should have known their anniversary dinner wouldn’t go as smoothly as he’d planned. She’d only nipped to the loo!

He turned to see Donna running towards him, her elegant green evening gown hiked up to her knees. She was soaked to the bone. Not even waiting for an explanation, he grabbed her hand as she drew level with him and propelled them both towards the TARDIS.

Slamming the door behind them, he ran up to the console, sending them swirling into the vortex.

“What is it, what happened?”

Donna blinked at him.

“I was just going to tell you they had a swimming pool.”

“What?”

“Why did you bring up back to the TARDIS?”

“I thought you were in trouble!”

“No, that was my excited scream, not my panicked one!”

“They sound the same!”

Donna glared at him.

“Make it up to you?” A plan was already forming in his head.

Donna begrudgingly joined him at the console, helping him steer them out of the vortex towards an unknown destination.

Hours later, they were floating in the still lagoon, Donna’s hair swirling softly around her as they gazed up at the stars with one hand gently clasped in both The Doctor’s and resting on his chest, Donna felt more at peace the she ever had before.

“It’s so beautiful,” she whispered to the cosmos.

The Doctor murmured in agreement. Donna turned her head slightly to look at him. He wasn’t even pretending to be observing the sky.

She blushed lightly under the intensity of his gaze, smiling back at him as his lips curved upwards.

“I wish we could stay here forever.”

The Doctor brought her hand to his lips, wordlessly echoing her sentiment. He wished she could stay forever too.


End file.
